Are you the One? El match perfecto!
by YumeikoWar
Summary: ¿Sigues tu cabeza o tu corazón? En este nuevo show, 20 jóvenes solteros intentarán encontrar a sus perejas perfectas. Si lo consiguen... ¡Ganan un millón de dólares! Si tu pareja ideal estuviera justo frente tuyo... ¿Podrías reconocerla?
1. Chapter 1

**_PERSONAJES Y PROPÓSITOS_**

 _Quiero darle sus debido derechos de la creación del programa a MTV, a su empresa productora que es Lighthearted Entertainmen y a la distribuidora que es Viacom Media Networks_

 _Solo es mi adaptación de este programa con nuestros personajes favoritos:D Y pues espero que les guste la idea... aquí les dejo un link de Youtube por si les atrae la idea :D_

 _watch?v=LSq79vTxCZE_

 _En mi pagina de fb_

 _ **Wwwpuntofaisbukpuntocom slash yumeiko02**_ _estan los participantes y cada cosa que vaya agregando:D_

 _En este programa si requerire ayuda de ustedes en algunos casos y pues espero que les gusta la idea y sea bien recibida_

 _ **oo-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o—oo**_

OJO: En este programa NO hay expulsados y podria haber una segunda temporada.

OJO2: Las parejas ideales no serán como todos tienen una idea...

OJO3: Este programa es DIFERENTE a Amor a Prueba y The Romantic & Idol (que en aquellos casos los personajes de naruto eran estrellas de televisión) en este caso, los personajes NO se conocen de nada, nunca se han visto, es la primera vez que se conocen y por sobre todo... Todos los participantes/personajes del programa son personas comunes y corrientes (me refiero a NO famosos) así que, si alguno ha leido mis otros programas, creanme que no hay relación tal cual como habian en los otros programas.

OJO4: Espero que lo disfruten de verdad:)

 _ **o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo**_

Bueno primero les dejaré los participantes SOLTEROS y SOLTERAS que tendremos en el programa.

 **MUJERES** **  
** _Nombre:_ Karin Uzumaki  
 _Edad:_ 22 años  
 _Ocupación:_ Último año de Negocios  
 _Lugar y fecha de Nacimiento:_ 20/Junio – Fukuoka, Fukuoka  
 _Personalidad:_ Divertida, orgullosa, súper buena amiga y demasiado enamoradiza, su tolerancia con el alcohol es nula  
 _Última relación (con quién, cuánto duró y porqué terminó):_ Fue hace 10 meses, fue con Issac Bass (extranjero) duró alrededor de 2 años, se terminó por celos por parte de Karin, además de que el chico se regresó a Inglaterra

 _Nombre:_ Sakura Haruno  
 _Edad:_ 23 años  
 _Ocupación_ : Último año de medicina general  
 _Lugar y fecha de Nacimiento:_ 28/Marzo – Nerima, Tokyo  
 _Personalidad:_ Algo tímida, difícil de enamorar y muy segura en lo que hace  
 _Última relación (con quién, cuánto duró y porqué terminó):_ Hace aproximadamente cuatro meses, Makoto Irie su vecino, duró alrededor de un año y terminaron porque Sakura se centraba mucho en sus estudios y olvidaba que tenía a alguien esperando por ella, más que nada, se acabó el amor

 _Nombre:_ Tenten Ama  
 _Edad:_ 24 años  
 _Ocupación:_ Asistente dental  
 _Lugar y fecha de Nacimiento:_ 9/Marzo – Tokio, Tokyo  
 _Personalidad_ : Explosiva, directa y centrada  
 _Última relación (con quién, cuánto duró y porqué terminó):_ Hace tres años, Mike Juno su compañero en la universidad, duró tres meses y se terminó porque Mike no tenía planes en la vida que a Tenten le satisficieran

 _Nombre:_ Hinata Hyuuga  
 _Edad:_ 24 años  
 _Ocupación:_ Maquillista profesional  
 _Lugar y fecha de Nacimiento:_ 27/Noviembre – Sendai, Miyagi  
 _Personalidad:_ Atrevida, divertida y aventurera  
 _Última relación (con quién, cuánto duró y porqué terminó):_ Un mes atrás, el hermano de un cliente, tres meses y se terminó porque el chico no confiaba en ella, puesto que Hinata tiende a ser un poco coqueta, pero es su personalidad

 _Nombre:_ Rin Nohara  
 _Edad_ : 21 años  
 _Ocupación:_ tercer año de psicología  
 _Lugar y fecha de Nacimiento_ : 15/Noviembre – Sapporo Hokkaido  
 _Personalidad:_ intrépida, atrevida, coqueta y divertida  
 _Última relación (con quién, cuánto duró y porqué terminó):_ un año, el hijo del mejor amigo de su padre, duró un año y medio, se terminó porqué el chico no confiaba en Rin, además de que Rin dejó de quererlo después de seis meses, pero no lo terminaba porque no quería romper su corazón, así que esperó a que él la dejara

 _Nombre:_ Mei Terumi  
 _Edad:_ 23 años  
 _Ocupación:_ Repostera  
 _Lugar y fecha de Nacimiento:_ 21/Mayo – Chiba, Chiba  
 _Personalidad:_ Divertida, coqueta, aventurera e intrépida  
 _Última relación (con quién, cuánto duró y porqué terminó):_ seis meses atrás, con el mejor amigo de su hermano, duró siete meses y se terminó porque el chico la engañó con alguien más

 _Nombre:_ Hotaru Tsuchigumo  
 _Edad:_ 25 años  
 _Ocupación:_ Enfermera  
 _Lugar y fecha de Nacimiento_ : 5/Enero – Machida, Tokyo  
 _Personalidad:_ amable, solidaria y divertida  
 _Última relación (con quién, cuánto duró y porqué terminó):_ medio año, con un doctor, duró seis meses y se terminó porque el doctor se fue a hacer su residencia a otra ciudad y se terminó el amor por la distancia

 _Nombre:_ Kohana Yamashi  
 _Edad:_ 21 años  
 _Ocupación:_ tercer año de QFB  
 _Lugar y fecha de Nacimiento:_ 20/Noviembre – Nara, Nara  
 _Personalidad:_ liberal, coqueta, convive con todos, sociable  
 _Última relación (con quién, cuánto duró y porqué terminó):_ mes y medio, con un sempai de la universidad, duró tres meses y se terminó porque Kohana no se tomaba en serio su relación (ella creía que era abierta y resultó que no lo era)

 _Nombre:_ Hanare Takeda  
 _Edad:_ 23 años  
 _Ocupación:_ diseñadora de modas  
 _Lugar y fecha de Nacimiento:_ 25/Noviembre – Tokio, Tokyo  
 _Personalidad:_ tranquila, relajante y divertida  
 _Última relación (con quién, cuánto duró y porqué terminó):_ dos años, un amigo de otra facultad, dos años, porque el chico no estaba de acuerdo con la manera de pensar de Hanare

 _Nombre:_ Matsuri Suna  
 _Edad:_ 25 años  
 _Ocupación:_ fotografía  
 _Lugar y fecha de Nacimiento:_ 15/Agosto – Nigata, Nigata  
 _Personalidad:_ rompecorazones, divertida y muy sensual  
 _Última relación (con quién, cuánto duró y porqué terminó):_ un año, amigo de la familia, dos años, estaba comprometida y se terminó porque el chico no estaba seguro de querer casarse

 **HOMBRES** **  
** _Nombre:_ Suigetsu Hozuki  
 _Edad:_ 23 años  
 _Ocupación:_ último año de administración de empresas  
 _Lugar y fecha de Nacimiento:_ 18/Febrero – Tokio, Tokyo  
 _Personalidad:_ divertido y generoso, además de un romántico  
 _Última relación (con quién, cuánto duró y porqué terminó):_ un año, con una compañera de la escuela, dos años, ella le puso los cuernos

 _Nombre:_ Sasuke Uchiha  
 _Edad:_ 26 años  
 _Ocupación_ : gerente de una empresa de exportaciones  
 _Lugar y fecha de Nacimiento:_ 23/Julio – Nigata, Nigata  
 _Personalidad:_ brillante, seguro de sí mismo y audaz  
 _Última relación (con quién, cuánto duró y porqué terminó):_ dos años atrás, con la hija de un cliente, duro cinco meses, la chica quería casarse y Sasuke no quería hacerlo además de que no se conocían lo suficiente, muy materialista para su gusto

 _Nombre:_ Neji Hyuuga  
 _Edad_ : 25 años  
 _Ocupación:_ primer año de residencia de trauma en medicina  
 _Lugar y fecha de Nacimiento:_ 3/Julio – Toyonaka, Osaka  
 _Personalidad:_ divertido y seguro de sí mismo  
 _Última relación (con quién, cuánto duró y porqué terminó):_ tres años atrás, con una chica extranjera, duro un año, la chica le puso los cuernos porque Neji no le daba la atención que ella quería que él le diera

 _Nombre:_ Naruto Uzumaki  
 _Edad:_ 23 años  
 _Ocupación:_ Ultimo año de leyes  
 _Lugar y fecha de Nacimiento:_ 10/Octubre – Tsu, Mie  
 _Personalidad_ : bromista, feliz y relajada  
 _Última relación (con quién, cuánto duró y porqué terminó):_ cuatro años atrás, con una chica del instituto, duro dos años, se terminó porque ella le puso los cuernos y Naruto era muy noble como para odiarla o algo parecido, hasta la fecha sus demás relaciones han sido un asco

 _Nombre:_ Obito Uchiha  
 _Edad:_ 24 años  
 _Ocupación:_ modelo y accionista de un banco  
 _Lugar y fecha de Nacimiento:_ 10/Febrero – Fuji, Shizuoka  
 _Personalidad:_ engreído y algo presumido, pero es de buen corazón una vez que se conoce  
 _Última relación (con quién, cuánto duró y porqué terminó):_ dos años, con una compañera de trabajo como modelo, duro siete meses, la chica solo lo quería por su dinero, dinero que es heredado puesto que es hijo de una familia multimillonaria

 _Nombre:_ Juugo Tenpin  
 _Edad:_ 26 años  
 _Ocupación:_ dueño de un antro/bar muy concurrido en Chiba  
 _Lugar y fecha de Nacimiento:_ 1/Octubre – Chiba, Chiba  
 _Personalidad:_ risueño, audaz y confiable  
 _Última relación (con quién, cuánto duró y porqué terminó):_ dos años, con una ex clienta, duro solo un año y se terminó porque la chica quería casarse además de que tenía intenciones de querer que Juugo pusiera a su nombre el bar del que es dueño

 _Nombre:_ Utakata Saiken  
 _Edad:_ 24 años  
 _Ocupación:_ último año de medicina dental  
 _Lugar y fecha de Nacimiento:_ 16/Junio – Kobe, Hyogo  
 _Personalidad:_ liberador, impulsivo y algo engreído  
 _Última relación (con quién, cuánto duró y porqué terminó):_ dos años, con la hermana de una amigo suyo, duro seis meses, se acabó porque la chica no confiaba mucho en Utakata

 _Nombre:_ Hidan Terasoma  
 _Edad:_ 25 años  
 _Ocupación:_ Maestro de secundaria  
 _Lugar y fecha de Nacimiento:_ 2/Abril – Tokio, Tokyo  
 _Personalidad:_ directo, duro y divertido cuando hay confianza  
 _Última relación (con quién, cuánto duró y porqué terminó)_ : hace un año, con una compañera de la carrera, duro dos años, se terminó porque ella decidió que no quería casarse con alguien que no le pudiera más de lo que ella misma podía conseguir estando sola

 _Nombre:_ Kakashi Hatake  
 _Edad:_ 26 años  
 _Ocupación:_ escritor famoso en Kioto y parte de Japón  
 _Lugar y fecha de Nacimiento:_ 15/Septiembre – Kioto, Kioto  
 _Personalidad:_ tranquila, libre y seria  
 _Última relación (con quién, cuánto duró y porqué terminó)_ : cuarto años, con una vecina, duro cinco meses, se terminó porque la chica no aguantó la falta de interés de Kakashi por la relación, pero así es el

 _Nombre:_ Gaara Sabaku No  
 _Edad:_ 22 años  
 _Ocupación:_ cuarto año de acuario  
 _Lugar y fecha de Nacimiento:_ 19/Enero – Yokohama, Kanagawa  
 _Personalidad:_ risueño, inteligente y muy pensativo, aunque también algo ingenuo  
 _Última relación (con quién, cuánto duró y porqué terminó):_ un año, con una chica que estudiaba contaduría, duro seis meses y se terminó porque la chica solo lo utilizaba como una billetera, claro que el no se dio cuenta de eso, sino fue su hermana que se puso a observar la relación y sacó pruebas de que esa chica engañaba a su hermano tanto con otra persona como queriendo sacarle dinero, porque por si fuera poco Gaara pertenece a una familia millonaria. Por eso es muy malo con las relaciones, porque cree fielmente en las chicas aunque ahora tiene miedo de eso puesto que está muy sancionado por su hermana mayor

Como ven, algunos son chicos de dinero y otros no, humildes mortales, pero aquí están en el programa porque todos son un asco en el amor XD!

Bien

 **¿Dónde será?**  
Como saben los que han leido mis adaptacioens de programa, me gusta mucho La Isla Jeju y esta ocasión no queda descartada, tambien estarán por aquí:B!

 **¿Como estarán?**  
Los 20 hombres/mujeres vivirán juntos en una misma casa, en un encierro y todos dormiran juntos en 'una cama' puesto que estaran unidas y todos dormiran juntos. La casa tiene piscina, vista a la playa, jacuzzi, cuatro sanitarios, sala de gym, cocina grande, comedor, todo hay... armarios (cuartos) de la ropa de los chicos y las chicas por separado.

 **¿Cuanto tiempo estaran en el encierro?**  
10 semanas o puede ser menos solo si los participantes logran juntar las 10 parejas ideales

 **¿Como es eso de pareja ideal?**  
El programa de acuerdo a sus caracteristicas, personalidades, test, habalr con familia y amigos los tienen unidos. En el programa está la pareja ideal de cada quien, solo es cuestión de cada participante encontrarla

 **¿Como saber si es su pareja ideal?**  
Solamente la cabina de la verdad lo dirá

 **¿Que es la cabina de la verdad?**  
Cada semana los participantes harán competencias donde ganaran de dos-cuatro parejas que serán quienes iran en una cita en grupo, los demas miembros de la casa votaran por quienes ellos crean que son pareja ideal y los que tengan mas votos, seran los que iran a la cabina y ahi les dirá si son compatibles o no

 **¿Que pasa si son compatibles o no son pareja ideal?**  
Si son pareja idea: En automático ellos tienen que despedirse de sus compañeros e irse juntos (la pareja ideal) en una llamada luna de miel donde se encontraran con sus demas compañero en cada ceremonia de seleccion de parejas  
Si no son pareja: Tendrán que comenzar desde el inicio y los demas participantes idear una estrategia para comenzar con el descartes

 **¿Que es la ceremonia de selección de parejas?**  
Cada inicio de semana, será rotativo y los chicos escogeran a su pareja (que sirve para saber si formaron involuntariamente parejas ideales) de esa semana al igual que las chicas en la semana siguiente. Las parejas que hayan sido match regresan solo en estas ceremonias. Si se forman parejas ideales se encienden haces de luz.

 **¿Que es eso de haz de luz?**  
Hay 10 haces de luces en la ceremonia, si se encienden los 10 haces de luz en automático ellos ganan el millón de dolares que será distribuido entre los 20. Sino, les sirve para seguir intentando, solo tienen 10 oportunidades para encontrar a su pareja ideal

 **¿Solo se puede estar con su pareja ideal?**  
No, si ya sabes quien es tu pareja ideal y por alguna razón no ha ido a la cabina, no es necesario que estes con esa pareja, puedes estar con otra persona cone l corazon pero con aquella pareja seria solo de estrategia, claro que si esa pareja resulto que si es tu match es tu bonus, es una pareja que el programa te estableció pero no es una pareja que es con la que tienes que estar de corazón.

 **¿Porque no estan personajes como Ino, Sai, Temari, Shikamaru y más?**  
Porque... siendo sincera, como escritora/autora, escribir sobre Temari y Shikamaru (su romance) no es mi fuerte, no me gusta, no me nace y no me inspira a nada... debo de ser sincera. No es mi pareja favorita para escribir y por eso no la puse. Ademas de que si no los ponia juntos creo que habrian problemas es lo mismo en el caso de Ino y Sai (si puedo escribirlos pero prefiero darle oportunidad a otros personajes).

 **¿Como es la personalidad de los personajes?**  
La personalidad de los personajes, no el de todos es deacuerdo a su personalidad en el manga original:P! Un ejemplo será Hinata que la tengo vista como alguien más atrevista y nada tímida;)

 **Personajes no vistos o comunes, como:**

Kohana, Hotaru, Utakata, Juugo (no como principal), Mei, Hanare, creo que a todos les parecerán interesantes:D

Cualquier duda, avisenme y pues gracias de verdad:)

 _ **o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—o-o**_

cualquier duda no duden en dejarme comentario, si recibo al menos un comentario dándole el visto bueno, les subo el capitulo que ya tengo escrito:D

Saludos!


	2. Semana 1 Conociéndonos

_Hola! Bueno muchas gracias por sus favoritos y follows, tambien por el comentario, aquí estoy y pues espero que les guste el primer capitulo, que tengan la idea de cómo comenzará esto y pues también que sea de su agrado. Denle una oportunidad a personajes nuevosXD!_

 _Bueno los dejo leer pues..._

 ** _O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O. .. .O._**

 **ARE YOU THE ONE?**

 **Capítulo 1. SEMANA 1. Conociéndonos**

 **-Autora**  
Se veía a las costas de la Isla Jeju a un hombre de cabello plateado arriba de una pequeña tarima simplemente para diferenciarlo de las demás personas que estaban a sus costados. El chico era alto, de muy buen ver, tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta, ojos negros como la noche, tenía unas gafas y se le notaba tranquilo. A su lado derecho estaban hombres y de su lado izquierdo unas chicas.

—Bienvenidos a _Are you the One?_ _El match perfecto!_ Mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi y seré el anfitrión de este programa—habló el chico aplaudiendo, los chicos y las chicas también comenzaron a aplaudir.

Debido al clima caluroso que había, todos traían ropa adecuada para la ocasión, las chicas con shorts, blusas de tirantes, tops, blusas sin mangas, faldas, vestidos, sandalias, sombreros de playa, lentes de sol y por el lado de loso chicos usaban bermudas, pantalones, camisetas sueltas, camisetas sin mangas, camisetas abiertas, gorros de playa y lentes de sol igualmente, algunos usaban tenis y otros usaban chanclas masculinas.

—Han llegado a la experiencia más arriesgada de la televisión en cuanto a relaciones amorosas —de un lado habían diez chicos y del otro eran diez chicas que se estaba visualizando mientras escuchaban a quien parecía el conductor igual de joven que los participantes—. Tenemos aquí a 20 solteros; 10 hombres y 10 mujeres, todos de distintos distritos y provincias de Japón, estoy seguro que tenemos una mezcla muy interesante donde cada uno con sus particularidades, sus historias de vida, sus pasiones, harán de _Are you the One? El match perfecto!_ Una experiencia única —sonrió el muchacho

Los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir emocionados.

—Estoy seguro de que están aquí por otra razón, es porque todos ustedes tienen una misma cosa en común… —mencionó mirando a todos riéndose—, ¿ya saben de lo que hablo? —Todos asintieron algo avergonzados—, es que todos son un fracaso en el amor.

Las risas se escucharon de lo más fuerte.

 ** _ENTREVISTA_** _  
SUIGETSU  
TOKIO (TOKYO)_

 _Un chico de cabello plateado y ojos morados se reía frente a la cámara. Frente a él aparecía:_

 _—_ _Y ahí nos dice: 'Todos ustedes son mierda en el amor' —se reía el muchacho—, dije, ¡Gracias por recordármelo! —el chico se seguía riendo._

 ** _ENTREVISTA_** _  
RIN  
SAPPORO (HOKKAIDO)_

 _Aparece una chica de cabello y ojos color café sonriendo y algo nerviosa a la cámara_

 _—_ _Pues yo tiendo a ser sociable y divertida, entonces los chicos con lo que he salido no toleran esa parte de mí y pues… si no toleran que esa es mi personalidad, creo que las cosas no pueden funcionar y pues yo quiero a alguien que entienda esa parte de mí —comentó la chica riéndose._

 ** _ENTREVISTA_** _  
SASUKE  
NIGATA (NIGATA)_

 _Un chico con traje estaba grabándose en frente de su cama seguro de sí mismo._

 _—_ _Lo peor de todo es que tú das todo de ti, les dices que las quieres, pero al final de cuenta a todas las chicas con las que me he relacionado solo les importa una cosa, ¿y qué es? El dinero… ¡Fuu! ¿Cuántos problemas no ha habido por eso? Por Dios, creo que uno se estresa en la vida por eso, ya no puedes ni confiar en quien te dice que se te quedó el suéter_

 ** _ENTREVISTA_** _  
MEI  
CHIBA (CHIBA)_

 _Una chica de cabello rojo miraba a la cámara algo triste._

 _—_ _Siempre me dicen que soy algo intensa, pero la verdad los intensos son ellos, porque resulta que terminan conmigo por falta de confianza, ¿Qué es eso?_

 ** _ENTREVISTA_** _  
NARUTO  
TSU (MIE)_

 _Un rubio se grababa desde la comodidad de su habitación._

 _—_ _Siempre me tocan las malas chicas, como que no son conscientes de lo sincero que puede ser uno_

 **-Autora**  
—No se preocupen chicos, que en este paraíso tendrán la oportunidad de cambiar todas esas historias. Justo en frente de ustedes se encuentra la persona que podría ser su complemento perfecto. Hemos hecho entrevistas a sus amigos, a sus familiares, a sus exparejas; hicimos exámenes psicológicos, pruebas de compatibilidad y lo único que les puedo asegurar, es que aquí se encuentra entre ustedes mismos su pareja ideal —aseguró el muchacho.

Tanto los chicos y las chicas aplaudían contentos.

—Pero si creían que salir de aquí con su pareja ideal era poco, el programa les otorgará un incentivo más… ¡1 millón de dólares! —anunció el chico y los participantes aplaudieron mucho más que nunca.

 ** _ENTREVISTA_** _  
HANARE  
TOKIO (TOKYO)_

 _—_ _Venimos a encontrar a nuestra media naranja, pero que el programa nos de esa motivación además, es algo genial ¿A quién no le gustaría esto? Una pareja y dinero al mismo tiempo, ¡Que guay! —mencionó la chica emocionada_

 **-Autora**  
—Pero aún no celebren tanto chicos, porque para que ustedes reciban ese premio deberán de haberse formado todas las parejas —se escuchó el disgusto y sorpresa de algunos más la risa del muchacho de gafas—, tendrán 10 oportunidades para formar 10 parejas ideales. No me queda nada más que invitarlos a que disfruten y gocen de este bello país que es Corea del Sur y en dónde estamos que es la Isla Jeju. Solteros, solteras… ¡Que comience la fiesta! —gritó Kabuto emocionando a todos.

Las chicas se abrazaron entre ellas al igual que los muchachos y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a donde les iban diciendo los miembros del staff…

 **SI TU PAREJA IDEAL**

 **ESTUVIERA JUSTO FRENTE TUYO…**

 **¿PODRÍAS RECONOCERLA?**

 **10 MUJERES**

 **10 HOMBRES**

 **10 OPORTUNIDADES**

 **PARA ENCONTRAR…**

 **EL AMOR**

 **ARE YOU THE ONE?** **EL MATCH PERFECTO!**

 **-Autora**  
Se podía ver cómo los participantes ingresaban a una casa enorme. Al entrar se veía que era adaptado para que vivieran muchas personas. Constaba de dos pisos, la cocina era muy grande y estaba muy variada con lo que se refiere a alimentos, de un lado estaba el comedor que era igual de grande, una sala de estar para que cupieran todos, afuera se veía que había una piscina grande y lujosa para disfrutar puesto que en seguida se encontraba un jacuzzi, estaba también sillas de sol, una sombrilla y de vista se tenía lo que era la playa enfrente. Tan solo la planta de abajo era de en sueño para poder vacacionar en amigos, la decoración era muy moderna. Por otro lado estaban las sillas para poder tomar el sol a gusto, con varias sillas para que pudieran estar mínimo unas 10 personas por ahí, era todo un lujo vacacional.

 ** _ENTREVISTA_** _  
SAKURA  
NERIMA (TOKYO)_

 _—_ _Cuando entré a la casa y vi todo, lo primero que pensé fue: '¡Perfecto si cabemos todos aquí!'. Estaba preocupada por el espacio, pero todo resultó bien._

 ** _ENTREVISTA_** _  
NEJI  
TOYONAKA (NIGATA)_

 _—_ _¿Qué puedo decir? Chicas, piscina de lujo, playa, solecito… ¡Que nadie me saque de aquí, por favor!_

 **-Hinata  
** Comencé saludando a todos y presentándome, después de todo conviviríamos las próximas 10 semanas si es que no conseguíamos el propósito del programa. Las chicas no se ven que sean mala onda o algo parecido y los chicos todos son monísimos.

 **-Obito**  
Saludé a las chicas, al menos el programa había escogido chicas de buen ver, no me puedo quejar.

—Hola mucho gusto —saludé a una chica de cabello rosado que estaba tomando un trago de agua.

Ella sonrió.

—Mucho gusto —me dio la mano.

—Obito, ¿y tú eres? —le pregunté.

—Sakura.

Besé su mano, a lo que ella se sonrojó un poco y se empezó a reír. Tiene una muy bonita sonrisa.

 **-Utakata**  
Todos platicaban entre ellos viendo quienes eran de Tokio y luego quienes éramos los de provincia… todos se veían buenas personas, pero aún tenía que ver quiénes eran más divertidos que otros, después de todo sale cada raro.

— ¿Dónde tienen el whisky o ron? —pregunté llamando la atención de todos.

—Yo me preguntaba lo mismo, mira es por acá —llamó por completo mi atención una chica de cabello castaño chocolate que estaba sacando las botellas y unos cuantos caballitos, todos comenzaron a aplaudir ante su hallazgo.

 ** _ENTREVISTA_** _  
UTAKATA  
KOBE (HYOGO) _

_—_ _Debo de admitir que me gustan las chicas que saben y conocen de alcohol… así que esa chica tiene algo a su favor, además de que está guapísima._

 **-Kakashi**  
Todos brindamos ya sea con las botellas, como con cerveza y algunos con algo de refresco, después de todo teníamos que comenzar a conocernos, estaríamos juntos los próximos días.

 **-Hanare**  
Estaba tomando un jugo de naranja junto con Sakura y Hotaru, nosotras habíamos coincidido de no querer tomar alcohol y de alguna manera llegamos a sentarnos juntas en la sala de estar, además de que todas éramos de Tokyo. Todas estábamos viendo a los chicos, ¿Tipo de las chicas, no?

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Quién les ha llamado la atención? —preguntó primero Hotaru emocionada mirando a los chicos.

Unos seguían en la cocina platicando, otros estaban coqueteando y algunos estaban en la piscina gigante de afuera.

—No lo sé. Pero… hablé un poco con Obito y de momento es el que de alguna manera me llama más la atención de todos —comentó Sakura sonriendo.

—Sí, ya sé quién es. Está guapísimo —aseguré divertida al igual que Hotaru, también asintió.

—Muy lindo, a mí me interesa el otro chico de cabello negro… Sasuke, desde hace rato que hemos intercambiado miradas, estoy decidida a hablar un poco más con él, ¿Qué les parece? —nos preguntó.

Sakura y yo nos extrañamos. La verdad es que aún no sabíamos quién era quién.

—Es el que está en la piscina platicando con el chico de cabello largo castaño —nos indicó.

Sakura y yo volteamos y estaba el chico de muy buen ver, sin quitarle méritos al chico de cabello castaño que aunque no me gusten los chicos de cabello largo, ese chico sí que tiene lo suyo.

—Buena elección —mencioné.

— ¿Y a ti? —me preguntaron ambas.

Sonreí.

—Juugo, platiqué con él hace un ratito y fue muy lindo y atento —les platiqué y les indiqué al chico que estaba platicando en la cocina—, el alto de cabello naranja.

Las dos sonrieron pícaras.

—Ánimo, somos las chicas Tokyo, podemos encontrar a nuestro match —soltó Sakura emocionada.

Hotaru y yo asentimos. Me siento contenta de poder hablar con ellas de primer inicio, sobre todo porque las tres somos de Tokyo aunque no de la misma ciudad.

 **-Karin**  
Me decidí a platicar con el chico que desde que lo vi me gustó, así que fui en su dirección.

—Hola —lo saludé. Él estaba platicando con otro chico de cabello negro que me analizó y sonrió coqueto.

—Hola, mucho gusto —me dio la mano—, Neji Hyuuga.

Al parecer es muy amable.

—Karin Uzumaki, mucho gusto —sonreí.

—Y yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Qué tal? —se unió a la plática el pelinegro.

—Excelente, ¿De dónde son? —pregunté.

No me quería ver algo desesperada o algo pero la verdad quería platicar con el castaño, tenía algo que me gusta y bastante.

—Yo soy de Osaka y Sasuke de Nigata —me platicó Neji.

— ¿Ustedes ya se conocían? Tiene rato que los veo platicando… —comenté.

— ¿Así que nos estabas poniendo atención? —me acusó Sasuke haciendo que me pusiera roja.

 **-Sasuke**  
La chica estaba casi tan roja como su cabello, creo que ya es momento de dejarla un poco tranquila y hacer que cumpla su cometido. Sirve que yo también voy a lo mío.

—No te preocupes, bueno… iré con unas chicas de por allá, pero antes ¿De dónde eres Karin? —pregunté.

—Fukuoka —contestó en su nerviosismo.

—Bien, vendré a platicar con ustedes luego, los dejo —le guiñé el ojo a Neji y me alejé.

Después de todo aunque no era la opción A de Neji desde que observamos a todas las chicas, Karin era su opción C, así que podía ayudarlo aunque sea un poco.

Cuando iba de camino a ver a las chicas del centro vi como el rubio de mirada de zorro también había ido ahí… creo que esto es guerra si va por la que yo.

—Hola —saludé llamando la atención de los cuatro.

—Hola —saludaron todos.

Me senté a un lado del rubio.

—Sasuke, mucho gusto. Soy de Nigata.

—Hola, Sakura soy de Nerima, Tokyo —sonrió la pelirosa.

La pelirosa era linda… pero de primera impresión llamó más mi atención la atención la rubia de ojos verde aqua, muy guapa por cierto.

—Hotaru, soy de Machida, Tokyo —contestó.

Así que se llama Hotaru… muy lindo nombre.

—Y yo soy Hanare, soy de Tokio, Tokyo mucho gusto —sonrió.

—Naruto, soy de Tsu, Mie —contestó.

Conocer al rubio no me interesaba. Comencé a notar las intenciones del rubio y noté que él iba detrás de la pelirosa, así que no hay problema. La rubia es mía.

 **-Naruto**  
— ¿Qué les parece si subimos a ver las habitaciones? Me da curiosidad —comenté.

Las chicas se emocionaron con la idea y los cinco subimos a ver.

 **-Hidan**  
Rin y yo estábamos platicando después de todo había sido la chica que más me había interesado.

—Fueron arriba, vamos a ver —me pidió Rin.

Yo asentí y la seguí. De ahí noté que todos vinieron a ver la planta de arriba.

 **-Juugo**  
Al subir y ver que no había habitaciones, sino más bien, había una habitación y era para todos fue la sorpresa para todos. Eran como 10 camas matrimoniales pegadas, cinco abajo y cinco arriba estaban juntas, bien tendidas y un montón de almohadas, esto será épico.

—Creo que me he comenzado a enamorar de este programa —mencionó Kakashi divertido viendo las camas.

Los chicos comenzamos a reír.

 **-Hinata**  
Vi que además de esa habitación había otra de los armarios de solo chicas y otro armario de solo chicos, también habían cuatro sanitarios completos arriba, dos en cada armario que era un cuarto entero. También había otra habitación de gimnasio y la última puerta era…

— ¡Este es el cuarto del amor! —gritó Kohana riéndose mientras lo veía.

Por donde le buscaras habían métodos anticonceptivos sobre todo condones, además de que estaba decorado muy romántico.

— ¿Quién creen que lo use primero? —preguntó Tenten mirando el cuarto.

Comenzamos a reír mientras lo seguíamos viendo.

—No lo sé, pero definitivamente yo no —comentó Mei riéndose.

— ¡Vaya! No dejo de enamorarme de este programa, ¿Quién quiere usarlo conmigo? —preguntó Kakashi desde la puerta llamando la atención de todas.

Me empecé a reír al igual que Mei, Tenten y Kohana solo se sonrojaron y salieron como si estuvieran siendo atacadas.

De ahí comenzaron a entrar los demás chicas que veían la habitación emocionados. Creo que esto se pondrá intenso, justo como me gusta.

 **-Utakata**  
Después de ver cómo estaba la planta de abajo y organizarnos, todos bajamos pero ya cambiados para tener una verdadera fiesta, las chicas con el bikini, los chicos sin camiseta y pues algo de alcohol no estaba demás. Claro que cuando vi a Tenten bajar con ese bikini rojo yo no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. ¡Qué bueno que puse mis ojos sobre ella primero!

La música comenzó y la noche comenzó a aparecer, creo que esto se pondrá mejor.

 **-Mei**  
Después de ponerme el bikini, como Hinata y Karin se me habían adelantado porque se les habían interesado algunos chicos me quedé algo sola, cuando salí me encontré de frente a frente con Kakashi, me puse colorada, después de todo era el más expresivo aunque le reconozco que sea honesto.

—Pero qué cosas —sonrió él mirándome—, creo que no hemos tenido el gusto, Kakashi Hatake —me dio la mano.

La tomé y me puse demasiado roja. Era demasiado guapo.

—Mei Terumi.

—Mucho gusto, te acompaño a la fiesta que se está poniendo interesante —me dijo sin soltar mi mano.

Yo agradecí. Al menos era atento.

 **-Kohana**  
Después de que comencé a unirme un poco más a Tenten al igual que con Utakata que era guapísimo tomé especial interés en Neji. Aunque la verdad él solo estaba mirando a Karin, ¿Cómo hago que tome interés en mí?

—Ayúdenme… —les pedí a Utakata y a Tenten.

Los dos rieron y asintieron.

—Tengo una idea —mencionó Utakata.

Los tres salimos y entonces Utakata corrió hacia Karin y la tomó de la cintura.

—Me apetece un baño —mencionó y cargando a la pelirroja ambos cayeron al agua.

Tenten y yo comenzamos a reír.

—Es tu momento, ¡ve! —me dijo.

Neji estaba a punto de decir algo pero entonces Tenten saltó al agua riéndose y yendo con Karin y Utakata.

Creo que es mi momento.

 **-Neji**  
Me sentí mal por lo que le hicieron a Karin después de todo ella me había dicho que aún no quería entrar. Pero de alguna manera Tenten y Utakata estaban platicando animadamente con ella después del chapuzón.

—Hola —llegó Kohana que desde que llegamos ella había sido mi primera opción pero se la había pasado platicando precisamente con Tenten y Utakata que pensé que no había espacio para mí, además de que… por alguna razón Karin se había quedado platicando conmigo.

—Hola —contesté sonriendo.

—Por fin este desocupado, me alegra. Quería poder hablar contigo —mencionó.

Reí.

—Sí, tal parece que mi hasta hace unos minutos acompañante decidió entrar al agua, ¿Qué tal? Neji Hyuuga, mucho gusto —le sonreí.

La sonrisa de Kohana era de las más bonitas de la casa, estaba realmente sorprendido ante ese sol que veía.

—Kohana Yamashi, soy de Nara, ¿y tú?

—Osaka.

De ahí la conversación comenzó a fluir.

 **-Gaara**  
Hinata y yo habíamos tenido nuestro primer acercamiento en el Jacuzzi después de que comenzó a platicarme cómo fue su última relación amorosa, creo que esta chica es demasiado divertida además de que tiene buena tolerancia al alcohol y un cuerpo increíble, me gusta.

 **-Obito**  
Sakura y yo estábamos algo alejados de la fiesta donde todos se la estaban pasando bien, habíamos comenzando a platicar para conocernos un poco más. La vista era preciosa después de todo, y era un ambiente romántico cosa que a las chicas les encanta.

 **-Hanare**  
Por fin había tenido mi acercamiento con Juugo, después de que Sasuke y Hotaru nos habían acercado y la verdad es que no me había equivocado, Juugo es un chico especial, muy educado y atento con las mujeres, totalmente mi tipo. Creo que él podría ser mi match.

 **-Mei**  
La hora de dormir había llegado y yo me había olvidado completamente de reunirme con Hinata o Karin, porque había quedado encantada mientras conocía a Kakashi que era un príncipe. Ya todos cansados fuimos a dormirnos y pues Kakashi quería que durmiera cerca de él y pues mientras él me respetara todo estaría bien, claro que no le daría todo sin siquiera haberse esforzado. No soy tan fácil.

 **-Sasuke**  
Despertar y sentir a Hotaru entre mis brazos creo que era de las mejores sensaciones de la vida porque… ¿A quién no le gusta despertar con una mujer guapa en sus brazos? Hubiera sido mejor que sin ropa, pero no me puedo quejar, después de todo vine aquí a enamorarme, a estar de ligón puedo hacerlo afuera sin necesidad de estar aquí.

Las niñas por un lado comenzaron a ir a los baños y asearse y algunos de los chicos hicieron lo mismo, aunque otros preferimos ir a hacer ejercicio mañanero, no está demás.

En el pequeño gym de la casa estábamos Neji, Suigetsu, Kakashi y yo, parece que somos los únicos que nos preocupamos por nosotros.

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo les fue con las chicas anoche? —preguntó Kakashi abriendo la conversación.

—Pues… a mí me fue genial con Kohana —comentó Neji.

Me quedé sorprendido, ¿En qué momento su opción A tomó interés por él? ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

—Platicamos mucho y la verdad siento que ella podría ser mi match, no sé cómo lo vean ustedes, cuéntenme —nos pidió mientras estaba haciendo pesas.

— ¿Ella es la única que te interesa? —preguntó Suigetsu.

—De inicio sí, platiqué un rato con Karin, pero Kohana pero la primera que llamó mi atención y la verdad estuve sorprendido de que fuera ella quien llegara a mí y no yo quien tuviera que ir a buscarla, me siento contento a decir verdad.

Nosotros asentimos.

— ¿Sólo un lado entonces? —pregunté riéndome.

—Se podría decir, si todo sigue como vamos… siento que podría haber una gran posibilidad de que ella es mi match —comentó—, ¿y ustedes?

—Pues yo estuve centrado toda la noche en Matsuri y es una muy buena chica, me gusta y es divertida aunque siendo sincero también siento un leve interés por Karin, me parece muy linda, no quito el hecho de que me gustaría más adelante poder conocerla un poco más.

Nos sorprendimos.

—Por mi parte platiqué con Mei, es una chica divertida y muy guapa, la veo como un reto y creo que si no se me atraviesa alguien más… poner mi atención en ella —platicó Kakashi.

Yo estaba sorprendido.

—Bueno pues… entonces creo que no habrá tanto problema, yo voy por Hotaru —sonreí—, una chica muy linda.

 **-Rin**  
Algunos estábamos ya desayunando, algunos de la casa de habían tomado la molestia de hacer algo para todos y ya nada más era de ir a buscar tus platos.

Matsuri y yo nos habíamos quedado con la boca abierta cuando vimos entrar a la casa a Utakata con el dorso descubierto y mostrándonos su bella anatomía, puesto que estaba sudado ya que había estado corriendo por la orilla de la playa dándole un aire sexy, aunque siendo sinceras creo que no éramos las únicas que estábamos pérdidas por él.

 **-Gaara**  
Nos habían convocado para que estuviéramos listos para la primera actividad del programa, así que nos arreglamos lo suficiente para el clima y el lugar y pues estábamos en la entrada principal de la gran casa. Nos pusimos en las escaleras de arriba los chicos y en las escaleras de abajo las chicas frente a nosotros, estaba el anfitrión Kabuto que sonreí.

— ¡Bienvenidos a la primera prueba de Are you the One? El match perfecto! —todos comenzamos a aplaudir después de que Kabuto dijera esto, la verdad estaba emocionado, quería ver como avanzaban los días y el juego—. Ahora sí, entramos de lleno con esta prueba. Es una prueba muy divertida y muy creativa, donde sabremos quienes de ustedes han estado observando muy bien a sus compañeros y han estado atentos a todo lo que hacen —comentó Kabuto.

 ** _ENTREVISTA_** _  
KARIN  
FUKUOKA (FUKUOKA)_

 _—_ _¿Saber todo lo que hacen? Pero si yo apenas sé lo que yo hago —comentó riéndose Karin mirando a la cámara._

 **-Hinata**  
Creo que esto se pondrá un poquito complicado.

—Muchos creen que el amor entra por los ojos y ustedes lo han estado haciendo muy bien, así que al finalizar esta prueba sabremos quienes han puesto verdadera atención a sus compañeros, para así conocer esos detalles que los hacen únicos —comentó.

Todos poníamos atención… ¿Cómo le voy a hacer? Soy pésima para ver cómo es la gente a mí alrededor.

—Cada uno de ustedes, tendrá un teléfono como éste —Kabuto mostró un Smartphone—, con el cual podrán tomarse fotos de partes de su cuerpo.

 ** _ENTREVISTA_** _  
MATSURI  
NIGATA (NIGATA)_

 _—_ _Muy apenas conozco su nombre… esta prueba será mi destrucción…_

 **-Sasuke**  
Al menos una prueba donde podremos estar de mirones sin ser cuestionados.

—Ustedes tendrán unas tabletas. Pero es muy importante que conozcan las reglas. A la hora de estar votando en la Tablet, tendrán que hacerlo de forma personal y secreta. Primero los hombres tendrán que adivinar de qué mujer es la parte de la fotografía que veremos en la pantalla, después las mujeres tendrán que hacer lo mismo, con las imágenes de los hombres. Los dos hombres y las dos mujeres que marquen mayor puntuación en estas votaciones, serán quienes elijan a su pareja para que los acompañe en la primera cita de Are you the One? El match perfecto! —todos aplaudimos emocionados.

Si gano… ¿puedo salir con Hotaru, entonces?

 ** _ENTREVISTA_** _  
KAKASHI  
KIOTO (KIOTO)_

 _—_ _Si yo gano la prueba… creo que invitaría a Mei, porque es con la chica que más he compartido de la casa, simplemente por eso._

 **-Gaara**  
—Pues a tomar fotografías se ha dicho —anunció Kabuto.

Todos nos fuimos a tomar nuestra respectiva foto, se la enviamos a Kabuto y en seguida nos pidieron a nosotros los chicos que saliéramos. Ahora estaban unas especies de pódiums donde estaban las tabletas que había mencionado y ahí estaban las diez chicas de la casa, solo había que seleccionarlas con el dedo pulgar. Vaya que aún me falta platicar con muchas de ellas…

—Chicos, ¿Cómo les fue con las selfie? —preguntó Kabuto.

Todos mencionamos que estuvo bien y así quedó.

—Bien. Comencemos entonces… —en la televisión que estaba a un lado de Kabuto apareció como que un hombro que jamás había visto, por lo menos podía asegurar que de Hinata no es.

Creo que me tendré que guiar por lo que dicta mi razonamiento.

—Kakashi, ¿De quién crees que ese hombro? —le preguntó Kabuto.

—Creo que podría ser de Sakura…

—Juugo, ¿de quién crees?

—No lo sé. Lo puse al azar, creo que es de Mei.

—La realidad es que es de Hotaru —dijo Kabuto haciendo que todos hiciéramos muecas, no le había atinado.

La fotografía cambió y aparecieron un buen par de pechos que todos aplaudimos apreciándolos y los chiflidos ahí estuvieron.

 **-Neji**  
— ¿De quién es esta fotografía, Suigetsu?

—Pienso que podrían ser de Kohana —comentó.

—Gaara… ¿sabes de quién son?

—Sí, Hinata.

—Excelente Gaara, parece que sí la conoces —comentó Kabuto.

Apareció entonces la fotografía de Hinata y la sorpresa de todos era demasiado grande, creo que solamente Gaara lo sabía porque había estado con ella todo el día de ayer.

Aparecieron un buen par de piernas… me reí. Esto no me puedo equivocar. No son de Kohana, pero esas piernas es imposible confundirlas.

—Neji te veo algo emocionado, ¿sabes de quien es la fotografía?

—Sí, son de Mei.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

—Así es Neji, Mei es la dueña de esa fotografía.

Todos aplaudieron y me gané la mirada de Kakashi parece que él está sorprendido de que yo lo haya sabido, pero oye… soy hombre, por supuesto que me di cuenta.

 **-Autora**  
Pasaron a estar ahora las chicas frente a Kabuto y se veían algo emocionadas y esperando a que iniciara.

—Como ya las veo emocionadas y esperando así que daremos por comenzando esto…

Apareció la fotografía de unos pectorales llamando la atención de todas.

 **-Sakura**  
No tenía idea de quiénes eran así que solo puse un nombre al azar.

— ¿De quién crees que son Sakura? —me preguntó directamente Kabuto.

—La verdad no sé, yo puse a Juugo —comenté avergonzada.

—Solo has sido tú la única que no se ha dado cuenta de los pectorales de Utakata —la risa de todas se escucharon.

 ** _ENTREVISTA_** _  
SAKURA  
NERIMA (TOKYO)_

 _—_ _Había escuchado que Utakata tenía un cuerpo de ensueño, pero no pensé que fuera en serio… me siento mal, a la próxima le pondré más atención a Utakata._

 **-Hotaru**  
Apareció ahora un abdomen bien cuidado, creo saber quién es.

— ¿De quién es, Tenten?

—Creo que es de Obito.

— ¿Tu qué opinas Hanare?

—Yo puse que de Kakashi.

—Pues… a decir verdad la única que acertó fue Mei y ese abdomen es de Naruto.

Abrí la boca sorprendida, puesto que la verdad no tenía idea… creo que pondré más atención ahora en todos los chicos, te llevas grandes sorpresas.

Cambió la imagen y apareció un brazo muy bien trabajado.

— ¿De quién es, Hinata?

—Gaara —sonrió.

—Así es. Este brazo pertenece a Gaara.

Ella brincó emocionada.

 **-Autora**  
Aparecieron nuevamente todos frente a Kabuto, ahora sin los pódiums y poniéndole atención.

—Quiero felicitarlos por su empeño en esta primera prueba —todos aplaudieron emocionados—, les recuerdo que tenemos a cuatro ganadores. Dos hombres y dos mujeres, ¿están listos para conocer los resultados?

Las chicas pidieron que si demasiado emocionadas.

—La primera ganadora de esta prueba con ocho aciertos es Kohana —dijo Kabuto.

Kohana brincó muy emocionada y pasó a ponerse a un lado de Kabuto.

—La segunda ganadora de esta prueba con siete aciertos es Mei —habló y todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

Mei se emocionó y pasó a poner a un lado de Rin.

—Ahora vamos con los chicos. El primer ganador por parte de los hombres con siete aciertos es Obito.

El mencionado se emocionó y corrió para ponerse al costado de Mei.

—Y el segundo ganador de los hombres con cinco aciertos es… Utakata.

Utakata sonrió y pasó a ponerse al costado de Obito.

—Como ya lo saben, ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de elegir a su acompañante en esta primera cita. Kohana, dime… ¿a quién vas a elegir en esta primera cita? —le preguntó Kabuto.

Kohana sonrió emocionada.

—A Neji —se le notaba lo emocionada que estaba.

Neji por su parte sonrió y pasó a ponerse al lado de ella demostrando que él era su pareja de esa cita.

—Neji, ¿tu sabías ya que Kohana te iba a elegir? —le preguntó curioso Kabuto.

—Eso era lo que esperaba, de verdad que si quería salir con ella.

Kabuto rio al igual que los demás.

—Mei, ahora es tu turno de que me digas… ¿Quién es esa persona?

—Kakashi —le dijo segura Mei.

Kakashi sonrió contento y caminó para ponerse cerca de Mei y pasar un brazo por sus hombros.

— ¿Ya lo sabias, Kakashi?

—Sí, igualmente si yo hubiera ganado la hubiera escogido a ella —le contó.

Se escucharon la emoción de todos ante lo que Kakashi dijo. Sobre todo Hinata y Karin que estaban emocionadas por su amiga.

—Obito… ¿con quién quieres ir?

Obito sonrió.

—Por supuesto que con Sakura.

Sakura se sonrojo y pasó a ponerse a su lado mientras el brazo de Obito la rodeaba.

— ¿Lo esperabas Sakura?

—No tanto eso, yo lo quería —dijo emocionada.

Las risas se escucharon.

—Y por último, te queremos escuchar a ti Utakata, ¿Con quién saldrás en esta cita?

Utakata sonrió.

—Tenten.

 **-Tenten**  
Había sentido la mirada de Utakata sobre mí desde que el subió ahí, creo que él ya lo veía venir y la verdad yo estaba mucho más que emocionada, estaba contenta de que él me hubiera escogido a mí y más porque Kohana también iría a la cita, así que estaríamos todos juntos, ¡que emoción!

—Te veo contenta Tenten, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que Utakata podría ser tu pareja ideal?

—Estoy contenta, de verdad que lo estoy. No lo sé, pero yo espero que sí.

Kabuto sonrió.

— ¿Ya saben lo que se van a llevar?

Todos negamos.

—Van a recorrer por las nubes La Isla Jeju —sonrió Kabuto.

Los seis saltamos de emoción más que nada por la adrenalina que esto tendría, estoy emocionada.

—Y esto lo harán en tirolesas. Ya sabemos quiénes irán mañana a disfrutar de una aventura increíble, pero ahora necesito pedirles a ustedes un favor… —refiriéndose a los que no habían ganado o habían sido seleccionados—, tendrán ustedes una misión muy importante, la cabina de la verdad es el único lugar donde podremos descubrir cuáles son las parejas ideales que se han formado. Mientras ellos disfrutan de sus cita, ustedes tendrán que decidir cuál de estas parejas entrará por primera vez a la ''cabina de la verdad'', prepárense y analicen bien su decisión porque es una decisión muy importante. Chicos yo los veo pronto —se despidió Kabuto y se retiró dejándonos a todos solos.  
CONTINUARÁ…

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

 _¿que les pareció? ¿Quieren más? Una cosa, los participantes no saben quien es su match, que segúne l programa es su pareja ideal, ¿ustedes saben? ¿Creen que alguna de las cuatro parejas sea match? ¿Que pasará por ahí?_

 _No se preocupen, les daré su momento de protagonismo a cada participante, por ahora digamos que estos los son._

 _Pueden dejar un comentario para decirme si les gustó o no, porfavor!_

 _Saludos!_

 _Yumeiko_


	3. Semana 1 ¿Es o no es? ¿Son o no son?

_En primera, pido disculpas por la ausencia pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Espero que les guste el capitulo._

 _Hay un par de cosas que hay que aclarar, el programa se trata de buscar tu pareja ideal (SEGÚN EL PROGRAMA) una cosa es buscar la pareja ideal para poder ganar el programa pero otra cosa es lo que realmente siente el corazón y los participantes no están obligados a amar a la pareaja ideal que les dio el porgrama, asi que pueden buscar a su pareja ideal SEGÚN el porgrama, estar con esa persona SEGÚN el programa, pero tamben pueden estar realmente con la persona que les interesa de eso se trata. En la ceremonia pueden estar con esa perona SEGÚN el programa pero en la convivencia con quien ellos sienten (el programa no siempre tiene la razón) porque saliendo del programa pueden estar con quien se identifiacon mas o oquien el programa los estipulo, ¿Qué dicen?_

 _Bien aquí termina la primera semana. Espero que les guste, nos leemos abajo._

 _ **O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O..OO.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

 **Capítulo 2. Semana 1. ¿Es o no es? ¿Son o no son?**

 **-Kohana**  
Nos habíamos levantado temprano todos los que teníamos la cita, porque estábamos emocionados además de que nos habían dicho. La verdad yo no podía con la emoción, era demasiada.

 **-Tenten**  
Subimos la montaña para poder llegar a las tirolesas, yo estaba que me cansaba pero tenia que hacerlo, no quería quedar mal, además de que veía a Utakata súper emocionado y la idea me encantaba pero hacer mucho esfuerzo físico si n me resulta cansado, bueno… ¿A quién no?

 **-Obito**  
Llegamos a la tirolesa y comenzó lo mejor.

 **ENTREVISTA**  
SAKURA  
NERIMA (TOKYO)

—Y en la tirolesa comenzó a dar y yo grité de emoción, definitivamente es algo que me gustaría repetir otra vez, lo gracioso es que Obito estaba entre emocionado y preocupado de que yo no hiciera alguna locura.

 **-Kakashi**  
Creo que todos teníamos la preocupación de que a Sakura no le ocurriera nada, era la más extrema. Íbamos bajando de las montañas y dejando a un lado la tirolesa y yo miré a Sakura.

—Tú serás la chica YOLO, definitivamente —le dije.

Sakura comenzó a reírse.

—Es un buen apodo, me gusta. Gracias —sonrió—, aprendan a divertirse un poco más.

Todos reímos, Sakura era una buena chica, extrema pero divertida.

 **ENTREVISTA**  
MEI  
CHIBA, CHIBA

—Siendo sincera creo que Utakata y Tenten podrían ser match, son los que más se acercaban y más se preocupaban uno del otro, solo estaban atentos a lo que hacia el otro. Me parecen tan encantadores.

 **-Hotaru**  
Hanare y yo estábamos sentadas asoleándonos un poco, a falta de Saku, así nos encontrábamos.

—Estoy feliz por Sakura —comentó Hanare.

—Igual yo. Que bien que le haya tocado con Obito. ¿Te imaginas que ellos realmente sean match? Ellos se irían desde ahora de aquí, ¿lo imaginas?

—Creo que sería muy rápido para Sakura que se fuera alguna de una vez, ¿no lo crees? Aunque estoy contenta con Sakura. Yo espero que Sakura regrese feliz —dijo Hanare.

—Tienes razón. Igual si Obito no es su match, quedan otras 9 opciones

Hanare y yo comenzamos a reír.

 **-Sasuke**  
Me había quedado platicando con Suigetsu y Juugo, a falta de Neji.

— ¿Entonces por quién van a votar? —preguntó Juugo.

—Ni idea —contesté.

—Yo votaré por Tenten y Utakata —comentó Suigetsu.

— ¿Por qué por ellos? —pregunté.

—No lo sé. Son los que mejor pareja me parecen, ¿ustedes que piensan?

Me quedé pensando. ¿Votaré por Neji y Kohana? Sirve que de una vez sabremos si son o no son match.

 **-Obito**  
Nos llevaron a comer a todos y tuvimos un buffet, todos escogimos lo que más se nos antojó dentro del menú y después nos fuimos a sentar juntos, platicamos y nos la pasamos bien. ¿Dentro de nosotros estará algún match?

 **-Hidan**  
El chico de cabello rojo nos había convocado en el living de la sala a todos los que habíamos quedado.

—No se hagan tontos y piensen de una manera estratégica, el dinero a todos nos vendría bien ya sea por una razón u otra. Si conocemos a nuestra otra mitad sinceramente es un bonus y viendo como equipo tenemos que decidirnos por quien votar para mandarlos a la cabina de la verdad. ¿Entendimos todos? —preguntó Gaara algo alterado.

Me reí junto con Suigetsu, Juugo, y Sasuke, el chico se ponía un poco intenso a mi punto de vista, aunque si tiene razón con que el dinero nos servirá a todos, es una especie de bonus.

 **-Hinata**  
Luego de un rato nos dijeron que teníamos que ir de uno por uno a un cuarto donde habría una televisión y ahí teníamos que seleccionar por cuál pareja votábamos para que fueran a la cabina de la verdad.

 **-Juugo**  
Después de un rato me dijeron que era mi turno, así que entré a esa habitación y en la pantalla gigante estaban la imagen de Kohana en solitario al lado de la de Neji en solitario, al mismo tiempo de otro lado estaba la de Mei y Kakashi de igual manera, Obito y Sakura y finalmente Utakata y Tenten. Sonreí y ya supe por quién votar.

 **-Neji**  
Después de un rato de explorar nos dijeron que teníamos tiempo a solas así que nos separamos y yo me fui por mi lado con Kohana.

Nos sentamos cerca de un rio y la miré de cerca. Había conocido que ella era alérgica a los camarones lo cual me daba un poco de gracia además de que era un poco temerosa al vértigo.

— ¿Cómo te sentiste? —le pregunté mirándola detenidamente.

Kohana sonrió.

—Me ha gustado, conocerte un poco más me ha parecido genial. También me divertí con todos los demás, ¿por quién crees que voten los chicos de la casa?

—No lo sé. Pero creo que podría ser por Utakata y Tenten.

—Puede ser —los dos coincidimos.

 **-Mei**  
La cita con Kakashi había ido bien, era muy atento y divertido pero la idea de que el fuera mi match no era mucho de mi tipo, creo que podría haber alguien más por ahí. Irme con él no me desagrada pero creo que aún me falta un poco más de tiempo para conocer a los chicos de la casa.

Nos dejaron solos y Kakashi y yo solo estábamos viendo a la nada mientras apreciábamos la vista, creo que es algo que compartimos entre nosotros, después de todo Kakashi mencionó que es escritor.

 **-Obito**  
—Esto será interesante, ¿Crees que voten por nosotros? —me preguntó Sakura con mucha atención.

—No lo sé. Si fueras ellos, ¿por quién votarías? —le pregunté a esta linda chica.

—Mmm… creo que Utakata y Tenten, tienen una buena relación, ¿no lo crees? —me preguntó la pelirosa.

Sonreí.

—Sí, eso me pareció. Puede ser que todos lo perciban —le platiqué sonriente.

 **-Tenten**  
Utakata y yo nos la habíamos pasado caminando de un lado a otro viendo el paisaje en el que estábamos. Nos la pasábamos bien, la verdad espero que él y yo seamos match, si no es él. No tengo idea de quién podría ser.

Utakata me abrazó mientras veíamos al horizonte. Siendo sincera, no me importaría irme de una vez. Puesto que Utakata y yo éramos tan parecidos que entendíamos cuando un silencio era demasiado necesario y jamás tomarlo como incómodo o algo así, me gusta mucho esto.

 **-Hinata**  
Habían llegado los chicos que se fueron a la cita y ahora estábamos todos en la sala común, puesto que nos habían dicho que Kabuto no tardaría en llegar y plasmaría qué pareja de ellos cuatro sería la que se iría a la cabina de la verdad.

— ¡Buenas noches! —nos saludó Kabuto. En lo personal me parecía un hombre demasiado guapo—. ¿Cómo les va? ¿Todo bien? —Todos asentimos, traía muy buen ambiente este hombre—. Nos hemos reunido aquí para que conozcamos los resultados de las votaciones que ustedes hicieron para elegir a la pareja que esta noche se va a enfrentar a la realidad, yendo a la cabina de la verdad —todos aplaudimos—. Les recuerdo que la cabina de la verdad es el único lugar donde sabremos si una pareja es la ideal o no.

Nos quedamos quietos, la verdad no nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en elegir todos a uno mismo así que no sabíamos si sería una cabina perdida o no… creo que más adelante tenemos que ponernos acuerdo un poco más organizados.

 **ENTREVISTA  
** JUUGO  
CHIBA (CHIBA)

—Estábamos emocionados, puesto que quizás ya tendríamos una pareja menos o no. En caso de que desperdiciemos una cabina, creo que tendremos que hacer un orden y despertar todos.

 **-Hanare**  
—La pareja que esta noche irá a la cabina de la verdad es… —estaba demasiado nerviosa… aun no quiero que Sakura se vaya. En la televisión estaban las cuatro parejas que se fueron, pero al instante se cambió y aparecieron—, Utakata y Tenten.

Respiré en paz y los demás se sorprendieron y rieron.

 **-Tenten**  
De acuerdo está bien que no tendría problema si me iba o no, pero que realmente se haya cumplido me pone demasiado nerviosa. Utakata me miró y comenzó a reír para después tomarme de la mano dándome un respiró de lo nerviosa que estaba.

— ¿Quiénes votaron por Utakata y Tenten? —preguntó Kabuto.

Me di cuenta de que casi todos lo hicieron.

—Utakata, ¿Qué piensas? —habló Kabuto.

—No lo sé. Tenten es una buena chica y sospechaba que podrían votar por nosotros pero que realmente lo hayan hecho me sorprende y me asusta —comenzó a reír—, no me molesta irme con ella, pero me sorprende. Y pues… que sea lo que Dios quiera.

—Tenten, ¿tú cómo te sientes con esto?

—Muchas cosas pasan por mi mente, quiero decir que me gustaría que dijera la cabina que no, pero realmente si me gustaría, estoy en duelo y pues como dijo Utakata que pase lo que tenga que pasar —suspiré muy nerviosa.

—Utakata y Tenten les tengo que decir que en caso de que ustedes fueran pareja ideal, tendrían que abandonar la casa, pero comenzarían a vivir lo que sería una maravillosa luna de miel con momento muy románticos también y tendrían que regresar a reencontrarse con nosotros para las ceremonias de pareja. En el peor de los casos como indica el juego, si ustedes no fueran pareja ideal tendrían que comenzar su búsqueda desde cero. Es momento de que ustedes vayan en camino a la cabina de la verdad, salgan por la puerta principal, por favor —nos pidió Kabuto.

Utakata tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta ante la mirada atenta de los chicos de la casa. Kohana me miraba con algo de tristeza pero apoyándome en esto.

 **ENTREVISTA**  
TENTEN  
TOKIO (TOKYO)

—No lo sé. Me gustaría irme y me gustaría que fuera con Utakata, pero algo dentro de mí, me dice que Utakata no es mi match, algo me lo está diciendo y si desde ahorita lo siento, creo que esto no podría funcionar. ¿Es normal que me sienta así?

 **-Autora**  
Utakata y Tenten iban de camino a la cabina de la verdad tomados de las manos y algo nerviosos, los dos se veían demasiados nerviosos.

 **-Suigetsu**  
—Ellos están a unos segundos de entrar por primera vez a esta cabina de la verdad. Pero ustedes podrán seguir todo esto de forma simultánea a través del televisor —nos avisó Kabuto—, yo los veo en la ceremonia de parejas —con esto Kabuto salió de la casa.

Todos los demás nos quedamos viendo. Tenten y Utakata entraron y estaban parados en medio de la cabina. Frente a ellos estaba un televisor con la televisión que los ponía a ellos como pareja que eran en ese momento.

Nadie decía nada, todos observábamos que pasaba.

 **-Utakata**  
Tenten y yo estábamos demasiado nerviosos.

—Que pase lo que tenga que pasar —le murmuré.

Ella sonrió y me abrazó nuevamente y entonces, como en las películas una luz nos monitoreo de pies a cabeza y comenzó a escucharse un ruido y en la pantalla cambió la imagen.

 **PAREJA INCOMPATIBLE**

Me reí y Tenten también pero entonces vi como ella se puso a llorar, al instante me asusté y la abracé.

—Tranquila, descuida… ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?

Tenten me miró.

—No lo sé. La tensión, el miedo, todo… gracias por estar conmigo Utakata —me abrazó mucho más fuerte.

Luego de unos minutos salimos de la cabina. Y comenzamos a caminar.

—Tendremos que seguir buscando, ¿no lo crees? —le pregunté mientras la tenía abrazada a mí.

—Sí… espero que la encuentres Utakata.

—Igual yo, Tenten.

Estábamos por entrar a la casa cuando la abracé por última vez.

—Te estaré apoyando —le dije.

Ella me sonrió y asintió.

Al entrar todos nos abrazaron y celebramos de cierta forma.

 **-Kohana**  
Estaba contenta de que Tenten y Utakata no fueran match, la verdad me sorprende que no lo sean, pero me da gusto que estén aquí conmigo, son mis únicos amigos aquí así que por eso estoy contenta. Ahora solo serán buenos amigos, puesto que los dos habían dicho que venían por el amor.

 **-Naruto**  
Recibir de nuevo a Utakata nos dio mucha alegría a todos, puesto que era muy rápido que se fuera un amigo. Nos pasamos la noche de fiesta y celebrando pero conscientes que teníamos que tener un plan, pero acordamos que lo haríamos el día de mañana.

 **-Sasuke**  
Despertamos al otro día y desayunamos algunos. Entonces otros decidimos hacer la estrategia.

Estábamos, Naruto, Juugo, Utakata, Mei, Hanare y yo haciéndola.

—Toca hacer parejas que son seguras y otras que nada que ver —dijo Juugo.

Tenía una hoja.

— ¿Quién les parece? —preguntó Juugo.

Después de discutir que parejas eran las seguras y cuáles no, vinieron a hablar todos y quedamos en un acuerdo de que así se quedaría, todos tuvieron que hacer la promesa y espero que así quede y no haya sorpresitas.

- **Utakata**  
Nos habían dicho que teníamos que bajar ya para ir a la ceremonia y así lo hicimos. Las chicas muy guapas y yo súper atractivo como siempre. Después de que Tenten y yo no resultamos ser match nos habíamos quedado como amigos y aún seguimos hablando, eso me dejaba tranquilo porque al menos la quería como mi amiga.

 **-Rin**  
Me habían dicho que Obito y yo seriamos una de las parejas que nada que ver y la verdad estaba nerviosa, no había hablado en ningún momento con él y pues él era de los chicos más guapos de la casa y sinceramente me ponía nerviosa, además de que quedó así había hablado conmigo un par de veces y sinceramente la conversación y el ambiente no era tenso ni nada parecido, me gustaba pero seguía estando demasiado nerviosa.

Llegamos a la ceremonia y nos dijeron que las chicas estaríamos sentadas en los silloncitos esperando a los chicos que estaban en la otra dirección porque estarían en una tarima aparte y así. Luego llego Kabuto y pues ya era de que comenzaba esto.

—Sean todos bienvenidos a la primera ceremonia de parejas —habló Kabuto y todos comenzamos a aplaudir emocionados. Él estaba en una especie de pódium—. Nos reuniremos aquí cada semana para averiguar si están en el camino correcto de encontrar el amor de su vida y ganar el gran premio de un millón de dólares —dijo y todos gritamos de emoción—. Vale la pena recordarles que en Are you the One? El match perfecto! Ganan todos o no gana ninguno, esta noche comenzaremos con los hombres, ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de elegir a su pareja. Pero no se preocupen mujeres, que este ciclo es rotativo, en la próxima ceremonia ustedes elegirán a sus parejas. La dinámica es muy sencilla, yo daré un nombre y esa persona tendrá que pasar hasta acá conmigo dar el nombre de su pareja y cuando ambos estén aquí, deberán registrar utilizando las palmas de sus manos en los paneles táctiles de identificación. Cuando todas las parejas hayan sido registradas sabremos cuantas parejas ideales habremos formado esta noche —sonrió Kabuto—, la primer persona en elegir a su pareja es… eres tú Neji —dijo Kabuto.

Neji sonrió y caminó en dirección a Kabuto.

 **-Gaara**  
Se le veía algo nervioso pero ya habíamos quedado en algo.

—Neji, ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Kabuto.

—Nervioso.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Quiero que todo resulte bien para todos.

Kabuto sonrió.

—Sin decirme el nombre de tu pareja, cuéntame por qué tomaste esta decisión —le pidió Kabuto.

—Pues decidimos que serían parejas de las seguras y de las que nada que ver y afortunadamente mi pareja entra en las seguras —sonrió.

— ¿Quién es tu pareja esta noche?

—Kohana.

- **Karin**  
No me gustó el hecho de que Kohana robara por completo la atención de Neji con ella, no me gustó que todos hayan dicho que ellos eran una pareja segura y por supuesto no me gusta ver a Neji emocionado por eso… Ellos no son match, yo lo sé. No lo son. ¿Pareja segura? ¡Claro! Ni en sus sueños…

- **Juugo**  
Kohana se levantó emocionada y fue con Neji y lo abrazó. Todos aplaudimos a ellos.

— ¿Cómo te sienta ser llamada por Neji, Kohana?

—Me siento contenta, Neji es el chico que más me gusta de la casa y creo que él podría ser mi match —dijo emocionada.

Kabuto asintió.

—Pueden ser los primeros en registrar su pareja, por favor —pidió Kabuto.

Los dos lo hicieron y pasaron a sentarse donde había estado Kohana sola.

—Obito es tu turno —pidió Kabuto.

Obito pasó sonriente y se puso al frente.

—Llama a quien crees que es tu pareja ideal.

—Rin.

La chica pasó y luego ambos pasaron a registrarse. Podía notar que Rin estaba nerviosa, Obito la ponía muy nerviosa y aunque por fuera Obito no lo demostraba, se podía notar que él también estaba nervioso de estar con ella, ¿pasará algo por ahí?

Le pidió a Gaara que pasara y él estaba muy confiado.

—Gaara, llama a tu pareja ideal —pidió Kabuto.

Gaara volteo a ver.

—Hinata.

La pelinegra se levantó y fue hacia él.

Los dos se registraron. Kabuto le pidió a Kakashi.

—Llama a tu pareja.

—Mei.

La hermosa chica se levantó y se fue a poner al lado de Kakashi. Aunque esté con Kakashi, ¿estaría bien si yo la cortejo también?

Los dos se registraron y pasaron a sentarse.

—Ahora… es tu momento Sasuke.

Sasuke pasó y sonrió.

— ¿Quién crees que es tu pareja ideal? —le preguntó.

El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado.

—Hotaru.

Hotaru se levantó y fue en dirección a Sasuke y ambos se registraron para después pasar a sentarse juntos.

—Naruto.

El rubio se levantó y sonrió al ponerse frente a Kabuto.

—Mi pareja por estrategia creo que es Hanare —sonrió.

Hanare se levantó y sonrió para registrarse con el rubio, luego pasaron a sentarse.

Kabuto llamó a Suigetsu.

—Mi pareja creo que es Matsuri.

La chica pasó a sonreír y abrazar a Suigetsu, luego ambos se registraron y pasaron a sentarse en donde había estado Matsuri.

Ahora por fin, me tocó a mí.

—Mi pareja ideal creo que es Tenten.

Tenten sonrió y pasó a ponerse a mi lado, nos registramos y pasamos a sentarnos. Ahora todo se veía diferente desde el silloncito.

 _-Rin_  
Obito había estado bromeado conmigo, me había hecho reír y la verdad creo que había perdido un poco el nerviosismo que este hombre provocaba en mí, solo un poco.

—Ahora es tu turno Hidan.

Hidan pasó y sonrió.

— ¿Quién es tu pareja ideal esta noche?

—Sakura.

La pelirosa se levantó y fue a ponerse a su lado. Creí que Obito se sentiría incomodo o algo parecido pero todo lo contrario, no le había importado en lo más mínimo, ¿ya no estaba interesado en ella?

Se registraron y pasaron a sentarse.

—Y por último Utakata, es tu turno.

Utakata pasó a ponerse frente a Kabuto.

— ¿Cómo estás después de la cabina?

—Pues bien, ahora somos amigos.

— ¿Karin era tu elección esta noche u ocurrió alguna jugada que cambio todo? —preguntó Kabuto.

Utakata sonrió.

—Karin era mi elección. Karin, ven —pidió Utakata.

La pelirroja se levantó y sonrió. Se registró junto con él y pasaron a sentarse juntos.

—Todos están sentados al lado de la pareja que eligieron esta noche. No sé si será estrategia, si será realmente lo que su corazón les dicta, pero espero que esta noche se prendan muchas luces —todos aplaudimos.

 **-Sakura**  
—Tenemos 10 haz de luz esta noche chicos, cada haz de luz representa una pareja ideal. Un haz de luz, una pareja de ideal. 10 haz de luz, 10 parejas ideales y el gran premio de un millón de dólares —la emoción de todos era grande—, ¿Cuántas luces se encenderán? Vamos a averiguarlo.

Kabuto paso a ponerse donde nos registramos y sonrió.

—El número de parejas ideal es… —puso ambas manos en las tabletas táctiles y todos volteamos a ver los haz de luz.

Se encendió un haz.

Todos gritamos de emoción.

—Un haz de luz, una pareja ideal hasta el momento, vamos a ver si hay más —Kabuto pasó a poner las manos nuevamente.

Y otro haz de luz se encendió.

—Hasta el momento llevamos dos haz de luces encendidos, ¿Creen que haya más?

Todos dijimos que sí.

—Vamos a verlo —sonrió Kabuto.

Todos esperamos que se encendiera otra pero al contrario… las dos que estaban encendidas se apagaron. Y aplaudimos como compensación.

—Esta noche lograron formar dos parejas ideales, lo que significa que están a ocho parejas de llegar al gran premio de un millón de dólares —la emoción la teníamos todos—, les recuerdo que la única manera de saber si una pareja es la ideal o no, es yendo a la cabina de la verdad. La pareja ideal de cada uno de ustedes está aquí, lo único que tienen que hacer, es encontrarla. Mucha suerte en la búsqueda.

Kabuto entonces se fue de la ceremonia y nosotros rompimos filas. ¿Hidan serán mi pareja ideal? ¿Qué parejas de las que hicimos son las ideales?

CONTINUARÁ…

 **o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. ..**

 _¿Quiénes creen que hayan sido esas dos parejas ideales? ¿Alguna ideal?_

 _Por lso que preguntaban sobre Sasuke y Sakura, Naruto y Hinata y más… ¿Son realmente parejas ideales? Eso es un misterio pero… ¿Quiéren que ellos estén juntos sin importar si son o no son parejas ideales? Ustedes deciden…_

 _Bien, yo me despido aquí y los veo en el prox capitulo… pueden ir sacando cuentas de quienes son realmente match._

 _Vayan a mi pagina de fb .com slash yumeiko02_

 **NICKYCEREZA:** muchas gracias por querer la tematica, espeor que te guste y lamento llegar un poco tarde:D Saludos

 **CATA** : Hola! no te preocupes, como dije al inicio tu match no tiene que ser tu amor en el programa, sasusaku habrá, eso lo prometo;) Un abrazo y gracias por querer la historia, lamento haber tardado con la conti

 **YUYU** : Lamento haber tardado, epro aqui estoy, gracias por el apoyo:) Saludos!

 **CHIMI721** : Espero que te haya gustado el capi, si habrá sasusaku ya lo veras;) saludos

 _Ahí tengo a las parejas y como va todo, también si quieren saber como es la ceremonia mas de cerca ahis e los pondré, nos vemos pues._

 _Yumeiko_


End file.
